Temptation
by Naurring
Summary: Elladan und Elrohir können der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen und schleichen sich ins Zimmer ihrer Eltern. Sequel zu Desire.


**Disclaimer:** Es gehört alles J.R.R.Tolkien und ich verdiene auch nichtsdamit.

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **Völlig ungeplantes Sequel zu "Desire" und Produkt eines kleinen Challenge zwischen Gluecifa und mir. Es ging darum ein HdR Ficlet mit Kindern drin zu schreiben. Ich bin mir eigentlich nicht sicher, wie alt die Beiden eigentlich sind, ein Mensch im selben Alter wäre wohl ungefähr 12 oder 13. Ich bin fertig, dann mach mal schön, Gluecifa.

Falls sich jemand fragt wo Celebrian ist, die ist in Lorien, ihre Eltern besuchen.

_**Temptation**_

Leise huschten die zwei Gestalten durch die noch dunklen Flure von Imladris. Sie machten halt, lugten ängstlich und eng aneinander gedrückt um die Ecke, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Das heißt, Elrohir tat es. Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte er, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht gefolgt war und drehte um. Elladan stand immer noch hinter der Ecke und sah zum wiederholten Mal hinter sich, immer darauf gefasst im nächsten Moment jemanden dort auftauchen zu sehen.

„Komm", drängte Elrohir seinen Bruder und zog ihn am Arm um die Ecke herum.

Elladan gab bei der unerwarteten Berührung ein erschrockenes Quietschen von sich und fuhr herum. Erleichtert erkannte er, dass es nur sein Bruder war.

„Sch! Sei leise, Elladan", flüsterte der junge Halbelb seinem Zwilling ermahnend zu. „Sonst hört uns noch jemand. Und ich möchte nicht erwischt werden. Du etwa?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf und tapste dann beklommen hinter Elrohir her. „Und du bist ganz sicher, dass Ada nicht da ist?" Zweifelnd blickte er sich um, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden. Es würde ihnen vielleicht noch gelingen, sich herauszureden, wenn sie von irgendjemandem entdeckt wurden. Aber er wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was passieren würde, wenn ihr Vater sie bei diesem Vorhaben erwischte. Wie sollten sie ihm auch glaubhaft erklären, warum sie noch vor Morgengrauen, zu einer Zeit wo nahezu alle Bewohner Imladris' noch in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen, auf den Fluren herumschlichen? Normalerweise schafften sie es kaum vonsich ausrechtzeitig zum Frühstück aufzustehen.

Elrohir nickte. „Er hat gesagt, er muss sehr früh zu einer Versammlung. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist jetzt sicher nicht mehr da."

„Wirklich?" Elladan traute dem Ganzen nicht so recht. „Woraus bitte schön schließt du, dass 'ganz früh' etliche Stunden vor dem Frühstück bedeutet? Es könnte ja auch sein, dass diese Versammlung erst in zwei Stunden beginnt oder dass sie sogar schon wieder vorbei ist." Das Ganze war zwar seine Idee gewesen, nur jetzt, wo es soweit war, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass sie wirklich so gut war. Aber sein Bruder hatte Feuer gefangen und jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Elladan." Seufzend blieb Elrohir stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, um ein wenig genervt auf ihn einzureden „Das war dein Vorschlag. Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa einen Rückzieher machen?"

Etwas betreten blickte Elladan zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem, was kann Ada uns schon antun, selbst wenn er uns erwischt? Es ist ja nicht so als würden wir versuchen jemanden umzubringen."

Elladan atmete tief durch und nickte dann entschlossen. „Ja. Du hast recht."

Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort drehte sich Elrohir um und sein Bruder folgte ihm; und auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht so ganz wohl bei der Sache fühlte, sagte er erst einmal nichts mehr.

Immer darauf bedacht ungesehen zu bleiben schlichen die beiden jungen Elben weiter den Gang entlang bis sie schließlich vor der Tür von Elrond, des Herrn von Bruchtal, standen.

Vorsichtig griff Elrohir nach dem Türknauf. Die Tür ließ sich öffnen und er stieß sie langsam weit genug auf, um hineingehen zu können.

Elladan schluckte nervös und warf noch einen sichernden Blick über seine Schulter, bevor er hinter seinem Bruder in den dunklen Raum schlüpfte.

„Wir sollten das wirklich nicht tun", flüsterte er, als er so leise wie möglich die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Elladan." Es war deutlich zu hören, dass Elrohir die Gewissensbisse seines Bruders langsam aber sicher ziemlich auf die Nerven gingen. „Hör endlich auf. Jetzt ist es sowieso schon zu spät. Außerdem willst du es doch auch unbedingt, oder? Zumindest wolltest du es gestern noch."

„Ja", seufzte Elladan. „Natürlich."

Sie waren durch die Tür gekommen, die direkt in das Schlafgemach führte. Elrond und Celebrian schlossen diese Tür nie ab, es hätte sowieso niemand, außerihren Kindern, gewagt den Raum zu betreten, es sei denn bei einem Notfall. Nun standen sie vor dem großen Bett ihrer Eltern.

Suchend sahen sich die Zwillinge in dem dunklen Raum um; der Mond war bereits untergegangen, aber die Sonne hatte sich noch nicht am Himmel gezeigt, nur ein grauer Schimmer am Horizont kündigte die Dämmerung an. So gab es kaum Licht im Zimmer und die zwei jungen Elben mussten sich anstrengen um etwas zu sehen.

„Und was jetzt?" flüsterte Elladan. „Ich kann überhaupt nichts sehen. Wir hätten uns eine Kerze mitnehmen sollen."

Im Stillen stimme Elrohir seinem Bruder zu und ärgerte sich ein bisschen, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte, dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach einer Kerze. Er fand einen Kerzenleuchter mit gleich Mehreren auf dem Nachttisch seines Vaters. Als er sie angezündet hatte, blinzelte er einen Moment, um sich an das plötzliche Licht direkt vor ihm zu gewöhnen. Dann nahm er den Leuchter und kehrte zu seinem Bruder zurück.

„So. Da hätten wir schon mal Licht." Prüfend sah er sich um. „Es war in einer kleinen Kiste, das weiß ich noch." Elladan nickte vorsichtig und drehte sich langsam um sich selbst, wobei er alles genau betrachtete.

„Er hatte sie bestimmt aus irgendeinem Schrank." Angestrengt dachte er nach. „Wo würdest du so etwas hintuen?"

„In den Korb mit der schmutzigen Wäsche."

„Elrohir, ich glaube kaum, dass Ada dadrin irgendetwas versteckt."

„Du hat mich gefragt wo ich es verstecken würde."

„Außerdem wäre es ein ziemlich dummes Versteck, wenn die Wäsche gewaschen wird, würde man es sofort sehen."

Er erntete dafür von seinem Bruder einen finsteren Blick.

„Nun gut, wo würde Ada es wohl hinstellen? In einen Schrank oder auf ein Regal, aber…" Schränke und Regale gab es sogar im Schlafzimmer des Halbelben reichlich und es gab Dutzende von Möglichkeiten eine kleine Kiste zu verstecken.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach alles durchsuchen."

„Also, das mach ich wirklich nicht. In ein paar Schränke schauen geht ja noch, aber ich werde hier nicht alles durchwühlen."

„Wer hat denn was von durchwühlen gesagt? Wir schauen nur mal kurz rein. Und mit dem da fangen wir an."

„Der Nachttisch? Meinst du wirklich? Das wäre ein bisschen zu einfach."

Zielstrebig ging Elrohir auf besagten Nachttisch zu und blieb dann zögernd davor stehen. Sein Bruder folgte ihm und zusammen starrten sie auf den Nachttisch. Dann riss Elrohir sich zusammen.

„Wir werden es nie herausfinden, wenn wir nicht nachsehen."

Elrohir stellte den Kerzenleuchter wieder an seinen Platz zurück und ließ sich vor dem kleinen Schrank zu Boden sinken. Elladan tat es ihm gleich, dann streckte sein Bruder einen Arm aus und öffnete die Schranktür.

Elrohir warf seinem Zwilling einen triumphierenden Blick zu und wandte ihn dann dem geöffneten Schrank zu. Sofort sah er, wonach sie gesucht hatten. Freudig grinsend sahen sich die Geschwister an, bevor Elladan hineingriff und das Kästchen herausholte. Es hatte zu ihrer grenzenlosen Freude kein Schloss, also ließ auch das sich ganzleicht öffnen. Elrohir leckte sich die Lippen und starrte gierig auf ihre Beute.

Innendrin lag der kostbare Schatz, in ein dunkelblaues Stück Stoff eingewickelt. Elrohir schlug das Tuch zurück – und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das Kästchen war leer. Es lagen auf dem Boden zwar noch einige braune Krümel, aber ansonsten – nichts.

Sprachlos starrten die Zwillinge in das Kästchen. Elladan streckte eine Hand aus und pickte mit einem Finger einige Krümel vom Boden auf. Elrohir beobachete wie sein Bruder sie von seinem Finger lutschte und sah dann wieder enttäuscht in das Kästchen.

„Da seit ihr wohl zu spät gekommen."

Erschrocken fuhren die Zwillinge herum, nur um ihren Vater mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnen zu sehen.

„Ada!" keuchte Elrohir entsetzt. Schnell riss er Elladan das Kästchen aus der Hand, klappte es zu und stopfte es in denSchrank zurück.

Elrond löste sich von der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Dann ging er hinüber zu seinen Söhnen.

Ängstlich rückten Elladan und Elrohir zusammen und drückten sich an das Bett hinter ihnen, als sie die große Gestalt ihres Vaters auf sich zukommen sahen.

Doch Elrond griff nur nach dem Kerzenleuchter und machte sich daran weitere Kerzen und den Kamin anzuzünden, um mehr Licht zu schaffen. Als das getan war stellte er sich vor die beiden Elben am Boden und sah zu ihnen hinab.

„So. Was tut ihr hier? Und warum wühlt ihr in meinen Schränken herum?" fragte er streng. Als er zur Antwort nur Schweigen bekam, fügte er hinzu: „Nun?"

Elladan schluckte nervös. „Wir… wir wollten nur…" Krampfhaft suchte er nach einer Erklärung für ihre Anwesenheit in Elronds Schlafgemach. Dann entschied er sich dafür einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen; er kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Elrond sowieso sofort wissen würde, dass er log. „Wir wollten nur etwas von dieser… Schokolade."

Schokolade. Es ging schon wieder um Schokolade. Elrond versuchte weiterhin streng auszusehen, nach einigen Momenten gab er es jedoch auf und lachte.

Verwirrt sahen sich die Zwillinge an. Sie wussten nicht recht, was sie erwartet hatten; dass der Halbelb wütend sein würde, und das nicht ganz zu Unrecht, und sie anbrüllen oder vielleicht auch gar nicht mehr mit ihnen reden würde, aber sicher nicht dass es ihm scheinbar nichts ausmachte und er zu lachen begann.

„Ich fürchte, da habt ihr Pech gehabt. Erestor war gestern hier." Er zwinkerte seinen Kindern zu und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. Langsam standen die Brüder auf und setzten sich neben ihren Vater. Elladan fing an zu grinsen. Erestor hatte es die köstliche Süßigkeit namens Schokolade ebenso angetan wie ihm und Elrohir und er war in keinster Weise verwundert, dass auch der Berater nicht hatte wiederstehen können und mehr hatte haben wollen.

„Du… du hast wirklich nichts mehr? Gar nichts?" Elrohir wollte es nicht glauben.

Elrond konnte die Enttäuschung auf den Gesichtern der Beiden deutlich sehen. „Nein. Und selbst wenn, ihr schleicht euch mitten in der Nacht in meine Räume und durchsucht meine Sachen; wieso sollte ich euch etwas davon geben?

Beschämt blickte Elladan zu Boden und Elrohir murmelte: „Es ist ja nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht."

Elrond konnte ein Grinsen noch unterdrücken. Er war ihnen nicht wirklich böse, auch wenn es natürlich nicht richtig von ihnen war, war der Grund nur allzu verständlich.

Seufzend stand er wieder auf. „Nun… vielleicht habe ich doch noch irgendwo ein bisschen."

Sofort hellten sich die Gesichter der zwei jungen Elben wieder auf und sie sahen ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an.

„Augen zu", befahl Elrond und sofort schlossen sich zwei Paar Augen.

Geduldig warteten sie bis Elrond ihnen die Erlaubnis gab, sie wieder zu öffnen. Elrond ließ sich erneut auf dem Bett nieder, ein blaues Tuch in der Hand, ähnlich dem, dass sie in der Kiste gesehen hatten. Elrond breitete es auf seinem Schoß auf und innendrin waren einige Stücke Schokolade.

Sofort griffen die beiden danach und steckten sich etwas in den Mund. Elladan seufzte vor Genuss, als er die Schokolade in seinem Mund schmelzen ließ, und Elrohir schloss hingerissen seine Augen.

Lächelnd sah Elrond zu wie seine Söhne den Inhalt des Tuches beseitigten und sich Schokolade von den Fingern leckten, während er selbst an einem Stück knabberte.

Ende


End file.
